216 We will see this through together
by Lied89
Summary: This is my version of 216, inspired by tiger04blue and the spoiler pics; written up super quickly before 216 was aired. Again, sadly this is not beta'd.
1. Part 1, Jenny

**Jenny**

I enter the Pestalozzi, my glittery purple bag slung around my shoulders, not carrying much since I simply was not up for carrying anything to school this morning. I'm not even sure which classes I have today. Luzi's birthday party had taken a heavier toll on me than anticipated. Well, of course it did, because I spent it with Caro, because Emma out of whatever reason didn't show. I suspect because of me and the ongoing tension that keeps hanging between us since that damn night I took Sophie home with me, who's not even thankful but spiteful for it since she talked to Ronnie. She's already more lost than I thought at the beginning.

But, well, going by the bad atmosphere that was looming all around because of Sophie and because of kicking Luzi out from Stag, I thought Emma would love the idea to surprise Luzi to her 18th birthday. They were great friends after all. But she probably didn't like the idea coming from Caro and me. I meant to make some amends with that, but clearly she wasn't up for those. Did I mention things were tense?

Well, so spending the night with Caro was exhausting, having one or two glasses of Prosecco too much wasn't helpful either to get out of bed this morning and having lain awake most of the night, pondering about my girlfriend not showing up, only did the rest to this day being a hell of a shitty day. Why did I even get up?

When I trudge up the stairs I feel an uncomfortable tingling in the back of my neck and hunch my shoulders in response. I stop my steps in the middle of the stairs, holding on to the stair-rail with one hand, and turn around, my look going upwards searching for the cause, though I already know it before seeing it.

I spot Emma leaning on the balustrade of the upper floor, looking thoughtful down on me, while wearing a light blue plaid shirt...was that new? Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment before she looks away, picks up her things from the wall and turns to leave.

I pull my bag further up my shoulder and hold on to it while breaking out in a sprint up the stairs.

"Emma!" I call out, everyone turning to me but Emma, who keeps walking away vanishing behind the corner to the hallway that leads up to the classrooms. I don't mind the looks and keep running after her, weaving my way artfully through the other students. When I skid around the corner she vanished behind and can see her again, I call once more, "Emma, would you wait!"

I see her shoulders rise and fall and assume she just deeply sighed before she actually halts her steps and waits for me, though not caring to turn around in my direction. When I arrive at her side, I curse myself for choosing to wear these white high heels instead of my purple sneakers. They were not made for hasty sprints. But no, I had to dress up this morning, wanting to look fantabulous and attention drawing hoping to make her regret not showing up and not calling, when seeing me. But chasing after her like this might have given it away a bit that actually it was me who regretted it big time.

"Emma," I say when I walk around her and am met with steal eyes, though I believe to have seen a flicker of sad softness before. She crosses her arms and looks expectantly at me. "Emma, I..uh..where were you? I thought you wanted to celebrate Luzi's birthday."

"I wasn't in the mood," she informs me. "And we celebrated before. We went shopping."

"Oh," I say dumbly, having had no idea. "Uh, well, you didn't miss much..."

"Good," Emma says and shrugs, opening her arms and stretching them out in a gesture as if saying 'What do you want from me then?'

"Emma..." I look around, noting the people on the hallway and take a step closer to her, lowering my voice a bit. "We need to talk."

"If you would actually talk, yes." Her beautiful eyes pierce into mine and I swallow, knowing she was right. "You, uh, you could have at least called last night, you know. I tried to reach you," I respond evading her reproach.

"Like you called me when I was worried Ronnie could have done who knows what to you?" she counters calmly in a question, tilting her head.

"Damn, Emma, stop it, okay?" My voice raises without me wanting it to. "I." I look around again, seeing several eyes being focused on me and dare to step even closer to Emma to say in a whisper, "I said I'm sorry, okay? I just was too occupied with..."

"Sophie, yes, I know," she says and I can hear her annoyance of the topic in her tense voice.

I press my lips together and nod, knowing we were going round in circles like this for days now.

"Why can't you just tell me what's up?" she asks then throwing her arms up. "What's so hard on that?"

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment, not able to answer that question myself. It just is. And here at school I surely wouldn't tell her. When I open my eyes again I take another step closer to her, and speak earnestly, "Emma, I want to be with you. That's the only thing I want." I reach out to grasp her hand. "Let's not fight anymore."

Emma looks disturbed at me and crosses her arms, pulling her hand away from me. "You know what I believe?" I look up at her, having no idea. "Hm?" I emit unsure. "Actually it's you who doesn't trust me." With that she just walks past me and away, letting me stand there alone.

I look after her, my mouth opening but no sound coming forth, she having knocked the wind out of me with her words. I feel a hand tap my shoulder and turn still dumbfounded around to spot Caro with a brilliant 1000 Watt smile standing behind me, holding a coffee in her hand. "Good morning," she beams, while chewing a gum. "Had another quarrel with the spouse?"

I role my eyes at her, her good mood doing nothing for me, and take the coffee she offers me wordlessly. Otherwise I only would have insulted her and as it is now, she is the only one still talking to me. Except for Ben maybe.

"Oh please, don't smile on my behalf," she goes on. "Never heard of the word netiquette before, huh?" She shakes her head, her dirty blonde curls wafting around her face, before she grabs my arm and pulls me along the hallway, gibbering on, "Well, don't mind. Yesterday was a topnotch party. Very mean. I spoke to Frank and..."

I sigh internally and role my eyes once again for good measure while I submit myself to her ramblings. To stand through this day I definitely would need more than one coffee, so I lift the one Caro has brought me up to my lips and slurp at the still hot beverage, furrowing my brows when it tastes somehow more bitter than I expected while at the same time a likable jolt zips from my tongue's taste buds right down into my spine.

Well, this coffee is splendid, it seems to have just the right amount of caffeine, meaning lots, to brighten up my day. As I keep walking down the hallway with Caro an unexplainable happy smile begins to lift the corners of my lips.


	2. Part 2, Emma

**Emma**

My pulse is still pumping in my ears, my skin feeling flushed and the burning of tears in the corner of my eyes hasn't faded away yet either when I make my way into class. I let my blue slingback crash on the desk and let myself fall into my chair, wondering why I went to class in the first place when what I really wanted to do was lock myself into one of the stalls of the bathrooms. But storming away from Jenny, this is where my feet carried me to since it had been my original destination. Sitting at my usual place I resign myself to attending my German lesson, since once being here I can't just stand up and go again, no matter how much I'd like to have a good cry.

Hands suddenly close around my shoulders and I jerk in surprise, feeling immediately uncomfortable by their roughness and heaviness.

"Eh, Müller," Ronnie's voice sneers behind me. "Looked at the link I gave you yet?"

I shrug his hands off my shoulders, but don't turn around, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing how upset I am.

"Piss off," I grumble.

"You better listen to me," he says, ignoring my insult. "So that it won't take you by surprise when your girlfriend is getting out of control the next time she's on a trip. Right Sophie? She was well pissed that night she took you home."

I gnash my teeth together, not able to stand all the crap that was coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah," I hear Sophie agree albeit quietly.

"Why can't you just mind your own fucking business?" I ask, balling my hands up into fists.

"Woah, Müller, keep it together, hm?" Ronnie laughs. "Just trying to help here, giving some free advice. And wasn't it your chica getting all up in my business and girlfriend first?"

Something just snaps in me then and before I know it I am pushing my chair back, ready to tackle him no matter the outcome. But, probably luckily, in the same moment our teacher enters the classroom, making Ronny who out of reflex has taken a step back grin at me in satisfaction.

"You're a fierce thing Müller." His filthy smile makes me sick and I never felt that much need to punch somebody. "But better not come too close to me," he goes on and moves his face close to mine again. "I bite." He winks and follows Sophie to their seats in the classroom while I turn around and sit back down, telling myself not to listen to anything that he says, no matter how plausible and real some of those things seem lately.


	3. Part 3, Jenny

**Jenny**

When I sit in class of Mr. Heisig listening to his ramblings about a book we should all have read by now...I think it has something to do with society and the future and people being replaceable by clones or robots or aliens or whatever,...actually that sounds kind of cool, well, so while sitting here I have serious troubles to concentrate on his lesson. Not that I would mind, because actually it's quite a shiny fine day, isn't it? I'm feeling light and I think nothing can bring me down today. I'm feeling giddy and can't seem to keep my fingers still, twirling my pen in between them while looking curiously around the class.

Everyone is slouched in their seats, supporting their heads with their hands while their elbows are resting on their desks. I notice everyone seems to be tired, which honestly I can't understand. Everything is bright and colorful today and though I have no idea what Mr. Heisig is saying, his voice is a monotone backing sound, something that you can be sure will stay the same and never leave you alone. It's kind of nice and reassuring.

I shift in my seat and look to my side, spotting Caro chewing her gum and looking bored and annoyed at Mr. Heisig. Her brow is all wrinkly, her mouth down turned in a kind of a pout while her eyes stare at him in a way that makes you think that Mr. Heisig would only be a pile of ash when they could produce laser beams or make someone go up in flames or something. Actually, that would be kind of cool...or dangerous, if such power was in Caro's possession...

When she sighs and rolls her eyes at whatever Mr. Heisig said now, I break out in a big grin. No one can make quite such an awesome annoyed face like Caro. Actually generally no one can make such amazing faces like Caro. I think someone should do a scrap book of emotions displaying pictures of Caro to explain them. Her face is that of a clown on coke.

The thought makes me chuckle and she draws her eyes away from Mr. Heisig to me, her eyebrow rising while she looks me up and down. "What? What's so funny lady-lover?"

"Oh nothing," I grin and reach out, meaning to touch her cheek where the muscles are placed which do these awesome things to her face. It's like a car crash you can't look away from. Fascinating.

She stares at my outstretched finger, which slowly draws nearer to her face, and slaps it away.

"Hey, keep this to yourself." Her eyes pierce into mine, challenging, "I think you have enough going on with Sophie and Emma."

I take my hand back and cock my head to the side, ignoring her dig which seriously doesn't mind me at all. I keep smiling and say, "Caro, I don't want you, but you have no idea what you're missing." Smugness spreads across my face and I lean closer, holding her eyes which look affronted, maybe a bit scared, and definitely as if she might slap me any moment. When I'm only centimeters away from her face I lean around to her ear and whisper, "All the things I could do to you with this..."

I let my tongue slip out meaning to lick a long drawn out way from her jaw to her ear. But as soon as my tongue touches her skin Caro jumps up and away from me, emitting a horrendously loud "AAAHHH! Are you crazy!" bringing the whole attention of the class to our table in the last row while I laugh amused, having a tremendous time.

"Ms. Eichkamp," Mr. Heisig reprimands her and makes his mean stern teacher look at her.

"That bitch licked me!" Caro calls out pointing her finger at me while wiping at her ear.

The whole classroom breaks out in laughter, some of the guys whistling and one commenting, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't think so," I answer him and shrug, leaning forward to him and ponder, "I don't know why though, my performance was splendid."

The classroom roars with laughter once more, no one really paying attention to Caro's antics next to me.

"Silence," Mr. Heisig calls out from the front of the classroom and I look up, seeing his troubled features, apparently unsure what to do with the situation. "Ms. Eichkamp, sit down again."

"I won't sit next to that freak again!" she protests.

"Then come up to the front. Maybe you'll actually pick up on one or two things that happen in my lesson then."

Discontent Caro picks her bag up and collects her stuff, her face looking like she just bit in a sour lemon, all those wrinkles and how her mouth has turned down. Another face that needs to be put in that scrapbook!

"Bye," I say and wave my hand, smiling at her.

"We're not finished," she growls and leaves my side.

"And you Ms. Hartmann." Mr. Heisig says and I look up at him again, answering him with a innocent charming smile, "Yes?"

"Whatever you did. I can't have such behaviour in my classroom."

"Yes," I nod giving him a happy smile which lets him furrow his brows.

The bell rings and an excited jolt goes through my body causing a big smile on my face.

"Oooh, break!" I say and clap my hands, quickly picking my things up.

Break. Break meant no class and more importantly break meant seeing Emma.


	4. Part 4, Emma

**Emma**

When the bell rings I have my things already packed and quickly leave class, not wanting to give Ronnie the chance to manipulate my mind once again. I'm not sure if I'd be able to take it. So I quickly walk along the hallway, down the stairs and outside to catch some desperately needed fresh air. I sink down on the books in front of the school and pull my bag into my lap, resting my head into my hands.

A deep sigh escapes my mouth. This couldn't go on like this. I had to confront Jenny once and for all, no matter how resistant she'd be and no matter how scared I am about what I'd find out since Ronnie gave me that damn link to that video yesterday.

Now I wish I'd never have watched it, because I hate doubting Jenny. Every time I did that the last days I hurt her and the rift between us became bigger. And it turned out that all my doubts were for nothing. Jenny doesn't want Sophie. Why would she? That girl is a wasted wreck. I witnessed it myself the other day when she was begging Ronnie for drugs. Still, it hurt to be disregarded by her.

But because of having jumped to conclusions before I now took my time and did not immediately run to her, questioning her and accusing her of all kinds of things. I took a step back and took my time to think about that video and what it showed - Jenny, taking drugs, letting herself be...be groped and kissed by that icky guy who pushed her around and told her what to do.

Watching it I cried, I was angry, I was numb. I thought Ronnie did some kind of photoshop trick or something. This had to be a trick. He just wanted to mess with my mind. But thinking about it it would make sense and that she doesn't tell me about it even though I gave her chance after chance to do so simply hurts.

I rub my face and look up at the cloudy sky. I'm not sure I'm ready, but I know I'll have to ask her about it. Tonight. She was right, we have to talk. My eyes sway from the sky down to the cement ground under my feet and I shake my head, why is she always someone entirely else from who I thought she was?


	5. Part 5, Jenny

**Jenny**

When I leave class and want to hurry down the hallway, Caro grabs my elbow.

"Jenny, I said we're not finished."

"Oh, come on. You liked it," I laugh and cock my head to the side, showing her a little space between my thumb and forefinger, scrunching my eyes up while looking at said space of air. "If just a little bit, huh?"

"Listen," she growls and steps in my space. "If you'll pull something like that again I will cut off your tongue. And I'm not sure if you or Emma will like that."

"Uh, no, probably not," I shake my head thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be nice."

"Good. So we're clear?"

"Yeah, right," I nod mindless. "Caro, actually, lovely talking to you." I clap her shoulder before starting to take backward steps. "But I have to go now and search for my Emma."

"My Emma? What a pathetic lovefool are you?" she calls after me while I'm already skipping along the hallway. When I reach the student lounge I call out, "Emmma?" Because she had to be there somewhere, right? And if I call for her we'd find each other quicker. "Emmmmmmma!"

I hear laughter behind me.

"Emmmmaaaa!"

I stop my steps in wonder and turn around, because I'm pretty sure that wasn't my voice calling for Emma. It was much too low and dark, though it had a somehow pathetic high pitch.

At the kiosk Ronnie is standing with Sophie and he's laughing, repeating in that high pitched voice, "Emmmaa?"

I step to them and say, "Did you see her?"

Ronnie laughs harder and shakes his head, "No, but it's cute how you're searching for your lezza."

I furrow my brow, point my finger at him and take a step in his direction. "Don't call her that," I say to him. Why would anyone ever call her that? Let alone insult her. Emma is the sweetest, most purest thing in the world.

"Wow, watch out, nearly fell there," Ronnie grins and I look confused down to my feet because actually my legs do feel kind of wobbly or rather numb. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I say self-assured, wondering what he wants from me. Actually I shouldn't be standing here, but look for Emma, so I turn my head back around to the lounge letting my eyes sweep over the students.

"Yeah?" He steps around me, so I have to look at him again. He grins and questions, "Does the world seem brighter yet?"

"Hm?" I ask having no idea what he's talking about.

"I don't know," Ronnie shrugs and draws nearer to me. "Sometimes the world just feels brighter, you know. One might say that..." He moves into my personal space, his face hovering just a few centimeters away from mine. "...one feels high."

At his words, nasty grin and steely look my heart skips a beat in a very uncomfortable way and I take a step back. Ronnie keeps grinning at me and my breathing becomes quicker while I start to struggle to try to form clear thoughts.

"Do you want a coffee?" Sophie asks me and smiles mischievous.

My eyes sway between Ronnie and her while my head fights to break through the emotions and feelings crashing through my body. I try to think back, get out of the moment, I'm happy, way too happy, I don't care, I had a fight with Emma this morning, I shouldn't be happy.

With that thought from one moment to the other my senses seem to sharpen again and the world that before seemed fluffy and mild feels suddenly very very cold.

I step to Ronnie and grab his shirt, "What did you do? What did you give me?"

"What? Nothing," he claims holding up his arms in an innocent 'I'm no harm'-way. "Are you not feeling alright after all?"

I let his shirt go and tumble a bit back, not having to get his outspoken confirmation for what I'm now clearly feeling. My eyes frantically sweep around and I run my hands desperately through my hair. "Shit, shit..." I look back at him. "How did you do that?"

"Now, don't fret," he says and smooths out his shirt which I grabbed before. "You have experience with this after all." He smiles pleased. "You'll be able to deal."

"You're such an asshole!" I shout at him while my heart races and I begin to sweat, fear coursing through my veins. "You have no idea..."

"Oh, no I do. I know exactly that soon you'll feel well shit. Except." He takes a step to me and holds a pill out in his hand, "You'll take this." He rolls the pill around between his finger and thumb, peering curiously at me. "Come on, you want to."

"Fuck you!" I say and slap the pill out of his hands before anything in me can even consider doing otherwise, causing him to just laugh at me and my franticness.

"Don't be mad at me. You're the one who took this stuff," Ronnie says amused and leans his head to the side, pondering, "Are you seeing double yet? Colors? How is this?" he asks and waves his fingers around in front of my face.

"Stop that," I say and slap his hands away which are doing a good job at confusing me. "Leave it."

"Are you feeling dizzy?" he asks when I sway a bit in response to balancing out after waving around with my arms to get him to stop. And I hate that he's actually right. I feel light headed and the fear which is piling up in my chest seems to press against my windpipe, making it hard to breath.

While I get lost in the reactions of my body, trying to sort them out and get a hold of myself, he just goes on and steps to me, holding out a pack of pills, "Here, I have some more. Do you want it?"

My breathing goes fast and I'm caught in my own head, which is starting to make the world turn. I grasp my head and close my eyes, trying to make it stop. "Yes, uh no!"

"Come on, take it," Ronnie pushes and nudges my arm.

"Stop!" I scream at him and run away.

"Oh, Jenny, don't be that way," I hear him call after me. But I have to get away to make this stop.


	6. Part 6, Emma

**Emma**

After having done enough pouting about the bad situation I am in with my girlfriend, I push myself up from my sitting position on the books and say to myself, "You'll just go to her now and say, - You're right. We have to talk. I'm sorry about before, I was unfair and..um tense. How about you pick me up from Saal1 tonight? - Yeah, something like that. Like, taking a walk will be good...right?" Before I can answer my own question Luzi comes running across the schoolyard and slithers to a stop a few centimeters before me.

"Emma!"

"Um, yes?" I say, a little confused to her abrupt appearance. "Good Morning Luzi?"

"Uh, yeah, good morning," Luzi says but waves her hand in a way that said, 'let's just forward the greeting crap' and goes on, "Did you see Jenny today?"

"Um, yes, I talked to her this morning," I nod, raising an eyebrow since her behavior was somehow weird. She wasn't being her cool leaned back self, but the one which appeared to just have been stung by a bee or something, in the way she fidgeted.

"Well, was she..uh.." Luzi gestured with her hands, searching for words. "Somehow...weird?"

"No?" I ask suspiciously now, furrowing my brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I overheard Ronnie telling Sophie it was time to go to Schmidt-Heisig and tell her that 'some student', implying Jenny, had a serious drug problem. Do you know what they mean?"

"What?" I question angrily, not believing my ears. "How can they spread such lies?"

"Yeah, right," Luzi says and scratches her head. "But, well Emma, in English Jenny was well weird before. She uh,..." Luzi drifts off looking unsure at me.

When she halts and doesn't go on on her own, I inquire, "What?"

"She was grinning," Luzi says slowly. "...like a lot of grinning and um..."

She bites her lip and looks sorry at me.

"And?" I push.

Luzi scrunches up her nose and pulls up her shoulders in a grossed out way. "She licked Caro's ear or neck or something."

I feel my eyes widen and my mouth drops open. "She did what?"

"I don't know! I didn't see it myself, and god I hope it's not true because...ick, but Marcel saw it and Caro jumped up screaming and said Jenny licked her." Luzi pulls her black shoulder bag further up her arm and debates with herself, "Actually I can't quite believe it myself, because I mean, Caro? Really? And Jenny would never..I mean with Caro on you, and..."

I just stare at her, ignoring her ongoing ramble about her thoughts on it. "You're kidding me, right?" I actually smile, because that was so out there that it could be nothing but a joke.

"I wish I was," Luzi says ruefully.

"You're serious," I note doubtfully.

"Of course, I'm serious!" Luzi says upset. "Emma, that's not something I could make up."


	7. Part 7, Jenny

**Jenny**

I run away from Ronnie, down the hallways as fast as I can with my shoes and quite unresponsive feeling legs and burst through the door of the girls bathrooms. I hurry to the sinks and jerk the water tap up, chanting "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." to myself while moving my hands under the stream to collect some water in them to splash it into my face.

The cold water hitting my face makes me feel more awake and I support myself with my arms on the edge of the sink, letting my head hang while trying to calm myself.

"Okay, don't panic. Don't panic," I tell myself and try to calm my breathing down. "Quickening your pulse is not what you want here...It will only make it worse..." I let the breath I took before slowly out again, feeling my heart beat strong against my ribcage while doing so. "Fuck."

When I look up I spot myself in the mirror and see my glassy blue eyes, my mascara running down my pale face and the little drops of wetness on my face which surely are a mixture of both, water and sweat. At the sight of myself my hands tighten on the sink and I stare myself in the eyes, a cold wave sweeping down my back in the remembrance of the sick wasted girl that is staring back at me.

With every second I look at myself the panic which had overtaken me before decreases more and more, and the muscles of my arms begin twitching in a needful but somehow pleasuring way while the comfort and warmth of happiness battles its way back into my consciousness and gives me space to relax.

I close my eyes, feel the rush sweep through me once more, just for a moment, like falling, like the feeling of riding a rollercoaster when it reaches the top dead center and then there's this tilt and the rush and hmm... Let's just feel it for a moment, my other self tells me.

When I open my eyes again I stare hard at myself.

It's not real, I tell myself.

I take another breath and command myself. "Jenny, get this out. Now."

I turn around from the mirrors to the toilets and stumble to them before my will might tell me something entirely else.


	8. Part 8, Emma

"So, I don't know maybe you should look for her?" Luzi suggests.

The both of us are still standing on the school ground and what she said, looking for Jenny, was the highest priority on my list right now and at the same time the one I dreaded most.

"Who knows what Ronnie and Sophie are up to," Luzi goes on, apparently seeing my not that excited looking face. "And when I saw her run away from them she looked really upset."

"She was?" I ask worried and immediately shake my head. "Of course she was. She always gets so riled up about them." I rub my brow trying to forget the pictures of Jenny sniffing drugs and being pushed against a wall by that guy, which are trying to push their way back into my mind to explain her behavior. I sigh and inform Luzi, "I meant to talk to her anyway."

Luzi nods and asks, "So, things are still, um...stiff?"

I nod and ponder if it was a good idea to speak my next words, but finally decide to need someone's opinion and say, "Luzi, do you think Jenny..." But before I can confide in Luzi a girl steps up to us and looks hesitantly between us, "Um, Emma?"

"Oh, hi Kim," I give her a friendly smile, knowing her from biology.

"Sorry, I don't want to interrupt or anything, but..." Her eyes focus on me. "Emma, um, I think Jenny is throwing up in the girls restrooms."

On reflex I reach out and touch her arm in alarm, "What?"

"I heard her on the second floor, but...well she told me to go away." Kim shrugs helpless. "I thought I tell you."

"Yes, of course. Thank you," I say and exchange a look with Luzi.

Without speaking a word we both turn and start to hurry away together in the direction of the school.

"Really, thank you!" I have enough thought left in my head to call out behind me to Kim once more who we just left standing there alone.

If Jenny was in trouble and needed help, I might have to offer Kim to copy my homework forever now.


	9. Part 9, Jenny

**Jenny**

Breathing. Breathing feels hard to do but at the same time it's the only thing I can concentrate on. My breathing is low and faint. My mouth tastes like bile and acid, undigested orange juice and yoghurt and bread with peanut butter and jelly. It's disgusting and only serves to make me feel more sick. My body is heavy and the floor I'm sitting on and the tiled wall I'm leaning against is cold.

I have my eyes closed, wishing that this will just be over, the dizzy- and heaviness I'm feeling will just be over. I'll wake up and it will be a new day. A new day. Cause I'm just so tired and my body is spent after having heaved up everything that my stomach contained.

But now sitting on the floor, I realize that for that it was well too late and the stuff already was coursing through my blood, doing things to my body I wished to never feel again and having nothing left in my stomach didn't really help stopping it from happening.

I groan when the stagnant but heavy pulse I'm feeling pumping through my body reaches my head and makes it feel like there's not enough space for my brain in there. My brain pulsates and seems to grow with every second, hurting while pushing against its barrier.

I feel sick and weak, so weak that I can't even try to change the uncomfortable position I'm half laying, half sitting in against some wall. I sigh and surrender, surrender to the tiredness and let my body take over, let the slow constant pulse take over and listen to the voice that tells me to just sleep. Just sleep it off, no matter where you are. You have no idea where you are anyway.

Just when I dozed away for a bit I hear a loud bang, like a door flying out of its hinges and crashing against a nearby wall. I moan complaining against the loudness of the noise and shift on the floor.

"Jenny?" I hear a voice calling from far away. "Jenny!"

I perceive a sure grasp close around my right arm and hear a worried, "Hey?" floating around my head. Lazily I blink my eyes open. The task needing as much energy as a training of Ms. Lohmann.

A face hovers above me. Blonde short hair, sweet soft features, warm brown-green eyes which look somehow worried. I furrow my brows. Why do they look worried? I don't like them to look worried.

"Jenny are you okay?" the person at my side asks.

"Emma," I let the name roll of my tongue and smile, closing my eyes again, feeling a bit more warm than before.

I feel her hands touch my face, her touch like a warm summer breeze, stroking hurriedly over my cold sweaty skin, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "Jenny what happened?"

I hear her sigh when I'm unresponsive. But speaking would take so much energy.

"Jenny," she hesitates, "are you high?"

I furrow my brow, the word she used displeasing me, but still ringing true somewhere in my head.

"It was Ronnie," I hear myself mumble in order to defend myself. It was Ronnie, not me. Please don't believe this is me.

She sighs once more and her fingers sweep through my hair.

"Okay, I'll...I'll have to get you to a hospital or something."

"No!" I groan and fight my eyes open. "No, it's okay." I push myself further up, having no idea from where the energy boost just came. But my heart is beating faster and I guess adrenaline can do wonders. "I'm, ugh, fine."

"Jenny, you're not..." she starts to say something but in my head there's a whole other movie playing. "They'll keep me there forever," I say trying to keep my eyes open, but I can't by the scenes which are coming up in my mind about hospitals. Needles, tests, getting ones stomach pumped. This time I'd not be so lucky like the last time. "They won't let me out again."

I hear the the door flying open once more and soon there's a third voice which joins the both of ours. "Emma, they're searching for Jenny now. Sophie told them she's high and..." The third voice halts. "Oh wow. She's looking like shit."

Emma's hold on my arm tightens in that moment and I open my eyes again, just wanting to look at her and see her pretty face looking upset about someone saying something mean to me. It's always so cute when she's getting all defensive.

"Sorry. Sorry, that was..uh.." the third voice goes on in the background somewhere. "I think we should get her out. They talked about drug tests and consequences and stuff."

"Okay, but..." my Emma speaks unsure and glances thoughtfully questioning at me. "Uh..shouldn't we..."

I feel like being able to read her thoughts and my heart is doing one of those kick start things again, making me push further up on the wall and grasp her hand. "Just get me home, please? I just need to sleep."

Emma presses her lips together in a discontent way but nods. She pulls my arm around her neck and looks up to Luzi, who I see for the first time when she walks into my view and follows Emma's example by stepping to my other side, the both of them helping me up on my heavy legs.


	10. Part 10, Emma

**Emma**

When we arrive at the Bergmann Villa Jenny is slowly able to walk on her own feet again, me holding on to her and supporting her more for comforting reasons than anything else. Apparently the fresh air has done her good. She's still looking tired and pale and her smeared mascara isn't helping to make her look like um,...not being trashed, but apparently she's better even though she hasn't said a word since we left school.

At the door Luzi says goodbye, promising to go back to school and find out more about what's going on there and what Ronnie and Sophie did to Jenny. Even if it must be through Frank. I thank her for everything she's done and for being the great friend she is while she only smiles and shakes her head. "Emma. Anything, anytime, yeah?" she says and does quotation marks for her next word while rolling her eyes, "'Superstar' or not."

After I lead Jenny up the stairs and into her room, I let her and my bag which I carried, fall to her floor before I carefully pull her blazer from her shoulders, while she silently stands in her room and lets me take it off, apparently having no mind to my doings.

I take a look at her face and I notice her features seeming numb and her look being far away. So I take her hand and give her a smile when she looks wondering at me. I pull her to her bed, sit her down and kneel down in front of her. I push up on my knees and cup her face in my hands, bringing her eyes to mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask, stroking her cheekbones with my thumb.

She nods and closes her eyes at my touch, while saying, "I'm feeling cold and...so tired." Her body hunches down with her words and I nod, brushing her hair out of her face. "Okay, then let's get you out of this."

I let her face go and reach down with my hands to collect her new seeming striped shirt...is she picking up on my taste of fashion? Um, well, I collect her shirt in my hands, look up at her for her okay, which never comes, and pull it up her torso, being glad when she lifts her arms up to actually help me and my task.

When I'm laying her shirt to the side of the bed, she already leans back and lays down on her bed, having pushed her shoes off and pushing with her hands on her black leggings to try and get them off. I can't stop myself from smiling at her weak attempt and uncontent face about it not working. So I reach out and gently push her hands away before grasping her half pulled down leggings to pull them down her beautiful slender legs myself.

She looks appreciative at me and when I stand up to get one of her long shirts which she sometimes wears to bed she glances insecure up at me and aks unsure, "Will you stay?"

I give her a smile and nod. "Of course I'll stay."

After picking up a shirt from her closet I walk back to her and kneel down on the bed, pulling her up in a sitting position again. She reaches behind herself and undoes her bra, letting it slide down her arms before flinging it to the end of the bed. When she looks at me I smile at her before holding out the shirt in a way that she only has to slip her arms and head in. After she did I pull it down her body and righten it before I push off my shoes and crawl into bed behind her, enclosing her in my arms hoping that after she slept a bit she'd feel better again and I could ask her all the questions that kept floating around in my head.

While we're laying there, together in her bed, I feel her cold fingers brush over the back of my hand and hear her mouth opening before after several moments she says, "Emma?" Her voice is small, rough and quiet and the way it sounds makes me feel uneasy, since it sounds like there is something unpromising looming in the air of the near future.

I swallow and draw my arm tighter around her, pressing myself to her back, my mouth touching her bare shoulder in order to have something to hold on to. "Yes?"

I feel her draw a deep breath in, her back pushing against my chest while her thorax widens. "I,..." her voice chokes and now I'm alarmed, because her voice doesn't choke. It simply doesn't. The breath that she before has taken in streams out of her again and with it a wavering thick, "Thank you."

I sigh relieved, having seen who knows what coming.

"It's okay,"I say and give her a squeeze and kiss to her shoulder.

In response her body starts shaking and the hold she has on my hand starts to hurt the way she's suddenly tightly clutching on to it. I hear her start to cry and am motionless and perplexed for a few seconds by the sobs of her which are suddenly filling the room.

"Hey...?" I question unsure what's going on and try to stretch my hand which is in her possession and quickly starting to feel numb. I try to turn her around until she gives in willingly, turns around herself and flings herself into my arms, burying her face in my neck.

"Hey." I cradle her in my arms and hold her to me, assuring hurriedly, "I got you. I got you, okay?"

"I'm sorry," she cries and her tears are wetting my shirt and neck. "So sorry."

I have no idea what she's talking about, but I simply stroke her hair offering comforting, "It's okay."

She shakes her head no but doesn't say anything else anymore but instead just sobs into my shoulder while her body shakes. I'm a little bit overwhelmed and not sure what to do or say. I never saw her crying before, upset yes, but never really crying and even less that hard. So I'm kind of glad when after a while of just holding her her crying quietens down and her breathing calms down until it eventually evens out and she seems to have fallen asleep.

I keep stroking her brown hair and kissing her head, while wondering what just happened and if there was much more to it than Ronnie drugging her after all.


	11. Part 11, Jenny

**Jenny**

When I wake up my head hurts and my mouth is dry, my tongue feeling like it is a rough sponge or something. I'm feeling groggy and sick and want nothing more than to just fall back to sleep.

I'm just about to do so when I feel movement behind me and not before long a body is pressing against my back and a hand is being placed on my hip. My body tenses and I open my eyes in alarm, looking around the room I'm in.

Orange walls surround me, it's my room and the sun is still...already? shining outside. Emma's jeans which is hanging on my wall is staring at me from the opposite side of my room and I swallow, trying to remember what happened at last before I got to bed. Luzi's party maybe? Oh, hell, please no.

I'm brave and reach out to the hand on my hip, also because now I wouldn't be able to change anything about it anyway, no matter how much I'd regret it. When my fingers close around small warm FEMININE! fingers I release a breath and close my eyes, turning around slowly to find what I thought I'd sensed only moments before.

It's Emma lying behind me, looking adorable with her mouth slightly opened while she is sleeping. Her brow is a bit furrowed and I let my thumb glide over her forehead, hoping to smooth the wrinkles out. In response to my touch she emits a quiet moan and draws her hands up to her mouth while shifting her head deeper into the pillow.

I smile and laugh quietly until a memory cuts back through my brain and I remember her brown eyes looking worried at me and I remember her pulling me up from the bathroom floor, her pulling off my clothes and putting me into bed, holding me until I fell asleep.

I keep staring at her unbelievable sweet face, not quite believing how well Emma took care of me. Not that I thought she wasn't able to, I very much believe her to be able to, but...she didn't question, she didn't leave, but just did what I needed.

I bite my lip and reach out, touching her nose and letting my finger slowly run down its length. When I reach the end of the tip of her nose I shake my head and bite down on my teeth in order to stop the tears from coming up into my eyes.

"You really love me, hm?" I ponder quietly. Because, what did I put her through the last days and weeks? She didn't understand any of it, but still, here she was taking care of me. I startle when she moves and slowly draws her eyes open. She looks at me tiredly for a moment before stretching and yawning while saying, "Whaaat?"

"Hm, nothing," I say, shaking my head and smile. I shift closer to her and let my hand glide under her shirt and over her stomach to let my arm rest upon it. "I was just watching you."

She lays her hand on my arm and turns her face back to me. "Are you feeling better?"

I sigh and shrug, pulling slightly back. "So-so."

She keeps looking at me in that worried Emma look and I have to look away in order not to crumble.

"What did Ronnie do to you?"

"Ronnie," I let the name distastefully drop from my lips and rub my still aching head. "Ugh, I don't know. I think he slipped me something...somehow...?"

She nods and I'm relieved that she believes me. Though why wouldn't she? It's not like she knows that this was my favorite hobby to do. And who's fault is it that she doesn't know, Ms. Hartmann? I stop my inner rambling shenanigans to myself when I see her brow furrow in that pondering, wondering way and she asks, "Jenny?"

"Yes?" I answer, averting my eyes while distracting myself by rubbing my thumb gently over her ribs.

She turns onto her side and looks into my eyes, "You said before that you wanted us to talk. Is there something you want to tell me? Something I don't know?"

There are knots quickly developing in my stomach and if I didn't already feel queasy before, I now definitely would because this is a question that almost never ends well. Because it means she knows, or at least knows something and I wasn't the one to tell her. I'm a loser, a coward and most of all a shitty girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if after this she'd leave, because I hurt her sweet pure heart by not telling her, by disappointing her, by not being the person she thinks I am, the person I want to be...for her, by me letting her help me when after all this is all my fault.

"Emma, I..." I start and reach out to take her hand. "I meant to tell you."

I see her swallow and her face hardens a bit, like she's steeling herself, which is making me sad seeing, since apparently she already knows, already expects me to bring her hurt.

"What exactly?" she asks and I feel my mouth open more than once, but no words are coming forth. I don't know what to say or how to say it. I don't know where to begin or how to put it to make her understand that I am not that person anymore and that I never wanted to disappoint her. I'm simply unable to talk about it, fear about what would happen if I did, piling up in my throat, making it impossible for words to pass through.

She seems to sense this so she gives me an easier way out by saying, "I saw a video of you...taking stuff. Was that real?"

My eyes widen and I stare at her horrified, "A video?"

She nods, but pushes the topic, "Did you or didn't you take drugs? Because Ronnie keeps talking about you like you're a junkie or something and I feel like really stupid about not knowing anymore what to believe. And it seems wrong for him knowing better about my girlfriend than I do."

I take all she's saying in, all the confusion, hurt and sadness swinging with her words and finally nod, having my eyes closed, not wanting to see her face crumble. "I did."

"I uh...I was sick, okay?" I continue quickly, hoping to get this out fast enough for the important part to reach her before she'd write me off after having heard the bad part. "But I'm better now. I don't need that stuff anymore. I don't."

I look at her now, openly, earnestly and I see her eyes look back and forth between mine, assessing my words. "Do you believe me?" I question, not being sure what is really written in her eyes. They look a bit sad and definitely like there's something working in her head. "I didn't take drugs at school. Ronnie somehow found out and...he used it. Please believe me."

Emma looks down for a moment and releases a breath, making me splintering of nervousness to a pretty high imminent chance. But then she looks up again and I can read the words she's saying simultaneously in her eyes, "Of course I believe you."

A small smile breaks out on my lips and I can't believe my luck. "You do?"

"I never saw you being high on anything or...like..nervous since you were not," Emma explains. "And Ronnie would do anything to...well, to keep you from butting in his life." She shifts her position next to me and states in a question, "That's why you want to help Sophie? You don't want her to...?"

"To end up like me, yes," I confirm.

"I..." I sigh and suddenly the words seem to not be that hard to push out anymore. It's like something has been lifted up from my shoulders and I tell her, "I was really on the edge to losing it, okay? I was...I didn't care anymore where to get it from, I just had to get it and one night I ended up in the hospital because of an overdoses and the stuff they gave me wasn't clean and..." I shake my head in remembrance and say, "I don't want anyone to have to go through this, too."

When I look at her and see understanding displayed in her face and eyes, I go a step further and mention the person whose mention would have let us end up in a fight in any situation before. "Especially Sophie who, who simply doesn't have anyone to get her out of this," I explain. "That's the reason she first got in anyway."

Emma nods, but looks sad while saying, "Why did you never tell me this?"

"I tried..." I say desperately needing her to believe that and struggle to explain, "But I didn't want you to...I didn't want to...It's over, it's in the past. That's a whole other life and person. I left this behind. I didn't want it to matter. Especially between us. I'm not that person anymore, Emma. It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter."

"But it does," Emma says and her brow furrows a bit displaying her upset. "From the moment you decided to help Sophie."

"I know," I sigh and look down.

"Jenny," Emma grasps my hand and pulls it to her chin, letting me look back up to her. "I want to know you."

I'm surprised of her hand touching mine and look a bit fascinated at the bundle of our hands resting against her chin. "You do. Still?" I ask, slowly drawing my eyes away from our hands and back up to her eyes.

"Yes, I'm..." Emma blinks before staring deeply into my eyes while murmuring to me, "I'm kind of in love with you...hard."

"You are?" I smile, my heart doing a quick threefold pirouette, while she nods. I reach out and stroke her cheek. "I love you, too, Emma."

She pulls my hand further up to her lips and gives it a kiss. "I know."

After another squeeze to my hand and a glorious moment of her twinkling eyes looking at mine, she says, "Hey, are you hungry? You must be hungry. Let me get us something from the kitchen okay? You rest."

I nod my affirmation and let her stand up, holding on to her hand as long as possible until I have to let go in order not to be dragged out of bed. I watch her go and swoon a bit in the amazement of her having just accepted the fact that her girlfriend was a serious drug addict.

I'm sure that with this one conversation not everything was said and done, but taking all the crap that happened aside, this seemed to be a good solid ground to work on.


	12. Part 12, Emma

**Emma**

I'm kind of happy when I walk down the stairs from Jenny's room into the living room and kitchen of the Bergmann's. I'm pissed at Ronnie, I'm worried about Jenny but what this has brought us is to finally start talking about this openly. I know through the last conversation I only got to hold one tiny piece of the puzzle that seemed to be Jenny, but at least I got that piece and now I am pretty sure I would get to receive the others as well. The first step has been done and maybe with that the whole secrecy and miscommunications would stop from here on out. No matter how bad the situation was, it seemed hopeful to me now.

When I round the counter of the kitchen Mr. Bergmann steps into the room, apparently not noticing me, since he walks in without a greeting and lets his briefcase crash onto the dinner table.

"Hello Mr. Bergmann," I say friendly, making him aware that I am there.

"Oh, hello Emma," he responds and looks up the stairs. "So Jenny is here, yes?"

I furrow my brow at his curt tone. "Yes, she's upstairs."

"Well, fine," he says and makes his way to the stairs.

I walk back around the counter, following his steps. "Um, she's not feeling too well."

"Oh, is she?" he questions, the irony in his tone not being lost on me.

I look in between the kitchen and Mr. Bergmann who hasn't stopped his approach up to Jenny's room. Out of a feeling that one might call concern or protectiveness I follow Mr. Bergmann who just enters Jenny's room.

When I arrive Jenny is already sitting up in bed while Mr. Bergmann stands in the open door looking down at her. He notices me coming in, but doesn't seem to mind, so I keep standing a step behind him looking questioning at Jenny.

"So is it true what I heard from your headmaster?" Mr. Bergmann questions.

Jenny signals me that it's okay for me to stay there before responding to Mr. Bergmann, "I didn't take any drugs."

"And how am I supposed to believe you when you or your father for that matter never told me about your drug history?" Mr. Bergmann asks and crosses his arms.

"Stefan, I'm sorry," Jenny says and tries to explain, "I guess, I guess he didn't want to lose his face in front of you."

"Yeah, great, but that doesn't stop him from putting a junkie into my house!"

"I'm not a junkie!" Jenny shouts back at him upset, making me jerk in surprise. "I'm clean. I have been for over a year now."

"Well, okay," Mr. Bergmann says completely calm and untouched by Jenny's outbreak. "Then the drug test Ms. Schmidt-Heisig set up for tomorrow won't be any trouble for you."

Jenny's face falls in disbelieve and horror, "What?"

"You're going," Mr. Bergmann says leaving no question open about her attending that test. "Or you can search for another place to stay."

"But...but Stefan..." Jenny says, trying to scramble out of bed to actually stand up.

"What? You just said you didn't take any drugs." He shrugs and reasons, "So, no drugs, no positive test, no problem."

"Yes, but..." Jenny says, kneeling on the edge of the bed now.

"No problem, I said," Mr. Bergmann cuts her off and is about to turn to leave.

I can't believe the way he's talking to her and not showing any empathy or willingness to hear her side of the story and before I know it I stepped in his way to say upset, "Now would you listen to her!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Bergmann says, looking surprised and quizzical at me.

"Ronnie slipped her something today," I tell him. "It wasn't her fault."

Mr. Bergmann's eyebrows rise in interest. "Ronnie?"

"Yes, he..." I start to explain, but before I can Jenny's disheartened voice interrupts me. "Emma, it's okay. Stefan doesn't have anything to do with this...he's not the one I have to convince..."

"Frankly, I don't put anything past Ronnie," Mr. Bergmann states his position on that topic and he looks at Jenny, something apparently passing between them before he says, "Jenny, I'll call your parents now. I'm sure Ms. Schmidt-Heisig already did, too."

"Okay..." Jenny nods, finally sinking back down from her knees onto her bed. "Thank you."

When Mr. Bergmann has left the room I quickly make my way to Jenny, saying worried, "You'll fail that test."

"I know," she says and scratches thoughtfully at her head.

"What will happen then?" I question, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know." She shrugs and shakes her head, her eyes trained on the covers. "I guess my parents will...will come and...I don't know."

"Will they take you back to London?" I question, the thought doing cruel things to my stomach and heart.

Slowly she draws her eyes up to mine and says cautiously, "Maybe?"

"No, they can't do that," I argue and reason. "You didn't take any drugs."

"I know that, Emma!" Jenny yells and hits her mattress. After the wave of uproar has swept through her she sighs and shakes her head. She reaches out for my hand before apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. I'm just feeling...on edge okay..I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I say understanding that she is at least as upset by this as I am. So I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb and say, "We'll just have to prove that it was Ronnie."

"Yeah, great and how are we supposed to do that?" Jenny asks hopelessly. "My parents won't believe me anyway. You weren't there yet, Heisig spoke against me, too." She averts her eyes and mumbles, "They learned the hard way not to trust a druggie."

"Hm?" I inquire, hoping for her to elaborate on that, but Jenny waves it off and lets herself fall back on her bed, turning away from me.

"Jenny, I'm sure there is a solution. You're innocent," I try to reason and move over to her. "I'll tell them and everyone in school and from STAG can tell them, too, that you're clean. You can stay here and Ronnie will finally get what he deserves, okay?"

"Hm, okay," Jenny says, but I'm sure she's just saying it to placate me.

I sigh and lay myself behind her again, moving my arm around her waist while pressing a kiss to her neck. "I'm here with you. We'll find a way."

I feel her release a breath when my lips touch her skin. She takes my hand which is resting upon her stomach into her own and turns around, lifting my hand up to her mouth to give it a kiss, while with her other hand she reaches out to brush some hair behind my ear.

Encouraged by her actions I go on, "And you know we'll get through this, would have gotten through this from the start. We'll see this through, together, I will not leave you alone, I promise you."

Jenny gives me a sad smile, "If my mouth wouldn't taste like crap I'd give you a kiss now."

I laugh about her words and lean in to kiss her lips anyway.

She emits a quiet moan when our lips meet and I love the way her eyes seem a bit brighter when they open after the kiss has ended.

"You just have to talk to me and make me understand, okay?" I tell her, caressing her arm.

"Okay," she says with a tiny hopeful smile gracing her lips before cuddling up in my arms again just like a few hours before.

I lean back and close my eyes, stroking her brown hair. In response I hear her sigh and her hand which is resting on my stomach grasps my shirt while she's pulling herself closer, burying her nose in my neck while saying, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too," I say, running my hand over her back, and think that it is like an entirely other girl is lying in my arms. She's younger, uncertain and needful, little trace of my strong powerful Jenny who always knows what to do being left. It's new, scary and...honestly kind of refreshing.

Lying here with her in that way makes me feel closer to her than before and I'm sure that we'll find a way to get through this. After all Ronnie is to blame and in the end honesty always wins out, right?

* * *

><p><em>I hate open ends, but this was it ;)<em>

_My 216_

_Please be so kind and leave some reviews if you liked it._


End file.
